Trust Me
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: James supports Remus in every way possible, but when Remus decides he wants to reveal his secret to Lily, James fears he's too much of an influencing factor.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for HPFC. **

**Word Count: 1114**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

James grinned at Remus a bit confusedly as he sat in the chair across from his friend.

"The butterbeers are on their way," he said. "Now… what did you want to talk about?"

Remus glanced up at him, then back down at his hands, which were clasped tightly together on top of the table. James frowned; Remus wasn't normally this anxious around him.

"I think…" Remus gulped audibly, looking a bit pale. James wondered if he should have ordered him something stronger. "I think I'm going to tell Lily about me." His voice was small but determined, catching James entirely off guard.

He blinked owlishly behind his glasses. "You are? Don't get me wrong, Moony, that's great—but why now? And why aren't the other lads here?"

Remus bit his lip, the freckles and scars on his face illuminated by the candlelight in the pub. "Well, I… she's upset with you for bailing on her the night of the full moon," he explained hurriedly. "I didn't think it was fair of me, so I figured—"

"Remus, stop." James held up a hand, silencing the other man. He laughed in disbelief, sure that he'd misunderstood his friend's words somehow. "You're not saying that you're telling Lily because she's _mad_ at me."

Remus' eyes narrowed in determination. "It's causing a strain on your relationship, and I'm not going to let you two tear each other apart because of something that's my fault."

"It's not your fault!" James hissed, leaning over the table so Remus could hear him better without the risk of eavesdroppers. "Moony, you don't have to tell her anything. She's mad I missed the date, yes, but I chose to be with you that night. If she doesn't trust me enough…" He swallowed, trying to disguise how terrified that made him feel. "Then that's her problem."

Remus frowned sharply. "She's suspicious because you disappear without explanation every month, James, and you're so antsy the few days before and after you do. If your positions were reversed, wouldn't you be uneasy?"

James shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess. But our relationship isn't about you, Moony. It's about the two of us. There's more than just Lily in my life. She understands that."

Remus' amber eyes were on the table again. "She's afraid she's losing you."

"Then she and I will talk about it," James said firmly. "Moony, I'm not asking you to keep your secret to yourself—it's yours to tell—I just don't want you to reveal it because of me."

Remus sighed heavily. He thought about it for several moments before glancing back at James. "You'll talk to her about it?" he asked.

James nodded. "I promise."

* * *

The talk… did not go well. To say the least.

"Dear Merlin," Lily ground out, her face flushed crimson, "just when I thought you couldn't get any _stupider._"

Well, that one stung. James winced. "Lily—"

She held up a hand to silence him, and his mouth fell shut. Her green eyes were glowing fiercely, and James would have thought her especially beautiful had her anger not been directed at him. "You had to bail on me because _Sirius_ had an _emergency?_"

From the other side of the common room, Sirius looked up upon hearing his name, quickly assessed the situation, then shot James a look that read _If you dragged me into this, I will kill you._

James gulped and resumed facing Lily. "Er. Yes. But it was a real emergency, not a… stupid one."

"And it kept you occupied the entire night?" Lily demanded, her hands on her hips.

James cringed. "Yes."

Lily's eyes narrowed before she rounded to where Sirius was sitting. The other man looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Tell me, Sirius," she said, voice deceptively sweet, "what was it that James had to help you with three nights ago?"

"Um." Sirius' grey-eyed gaze flitted between James and Lily and back again. "Um."

"Yes?"

"I, er… was sick. Nasty virus. James helped me to the hospital wing."

Lily's raised a red brow, and James wondered briefly how he'd survived so long in this relationship. "A trip to the hospital wing took all night?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, yes, if you must know, Evans, I had an ailment whose antidote needed to be applied by another party—"

"This is ridiculous," Remus interrupted, setting down his book. "Lily, there's something you should know—"

"Remus," James cut in sharply. "Don't. It's fine, really. We're fine."

"No." Lily turned expectantly to Remus. "What is it?"

Remus, though pale, was determined. He stood up and gestured for Lily to follow him. James caught his arm on the way out. "Mate, please. You don't have to do this. This is your life, your secret… I don't want to influence when you reveal it. I want it to be your choice."

Remus smiled softly at him. "I understand that," he murmured. "But Lily's like a sister to me, and… she deserves to know."

James' eyes widened at that comment. He took Remus' hand and dragged him out of the common room, aware that Lily was waiting for them outside. "One second, Lils," he muttered as they passed. She pursed her lips, but didn't complain. James tugged Remus into an abandoned classroom and crossed his arms.

"Moony," he began softly, "no one _deserves_ to know your secret. I don't care how close you two are; you don't owe her anything."

Remus snorted. "Prongs. I know. I only meant that I think it's time to tell her, anyway."

James bit his lip, unsure if he should believe his friend. Remus tended to act the martyr sometimes.

Remus clapped a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Trust me," he said softly. "It's time. I'm coming to her of my own free will." His lips quirked, though he still looked pale. "Not everything revolves around you, you know."

James chuckled reluctantly, then stepped back, allowing Remus to go out the door. "Good luck, mate."

Remus grinned, but there was real fear in his amber eyes. He cast one last look at James. "What… what do you think she'll say?" he asked quietly.

James ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno," he answered honestly. Then he straightened his spine with conviction. "But if it's anything bad, I'm on your side, Moony."

Remus stared at him for a moment. "You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Remus nodded, hesitated a moment, and then walked out of the room. James decided to wait in the classroom, not wanting to intrude on what should be a private conversation. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Now all that was left to do was wait.


End file.
